


All In A Day's Work [FanComic]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chibi, Comic, Cute, Fanart, Great Hall, M/M, Notice me senpai, Oblivious!Harry, Sassy!Draco, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's day is always full. Who knew taunting the Chosen One could be so exhausting? </p><p>Original Digital Artwork. Done on 'Bamboo Paper'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work [FanComic]

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Harry Potter universe are the creations and property of JK Rowling as well as the current publishers of the material. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit earned.

It has to be done.  
It's part of Draco's daily routine.

He hates Potter so much that he has to go out of his way just to ruin the speccy git's day.  
It doesn't mean that he's going too far.

It doesn't matter that Blaise thinks he's trying to get Potter's attention for completely different reasons.  
It doesn't matter that Pansy says it's all for show.  
It doesn't matter that Draco just wants Potter to notice him.

All that matters is that Potter's day is ruined.  
And Draco gets to do it every single day.

It doesn't mean he likes Potter.  
Nope.

 

                           


End file.
